Gravity of the World
by yudi-kun
Summary: REVISED...Yuuri has to decide his destiny. His only strengths are in Conrad, Murata, and the mysterious Toshiro. What will happen? ConradXYuuri GwendelXOC Preg
1. Chapter 1

Gravity of the world

Chapter 1

Yuuri sighed as he walked to his home in Tokyo as he walked from school. Tomorrow was to be his sixteenth birthday. He really didn't know how to handle it. He had a very big decision to make and he didn't know what to do about it. He had come to love the people of the other world, but he was still torn between which world was truly the one he belonged to. Murata hadn't really been a big help. If only someone other than Conrad could give him advice than he could make that decision. But he didn't know what to do. Who could he turn to?

"Yuuri!" a voice called out. A voice of someone much older than Yuuri. Yuuri turned to see a man who looked to be twenty. He had shocking white hair and blue eyes. He stood much like Conrad but more graceful. He also had a cocky grin on his face. "Shibuya Yuuri. Long time no see." He said again.

It was then that Yuuri recognized the strange person. He was a sempai that always stuck his neck out for Yuuri when he was younger. "Kanazaki-sempai?" he said with confusion in his eyes. He knew that the older teen didn't live anywhere near him home. "What brings you out tonight?"

"Call me Toshiro, Yuuri. I've never really been you're sempai Yuuri." Kanazaki, no Toshiro said as he slung an arm around Yuuri's neck. "I heard you were having some problems with a decision you have to make."

"Are you moving Toshiro-sempai?" Yuuri asked. He couldn't drop the sempai.

Toshiro just smiled. "Sorta, but I think should probably have a long talk with you first." He moved slowly so that Yuuri could keep up. Soon they came to the park that was where Yuuri had been able to return to Shin Makoku after the whole issue with Shinou. He moved to sit at the swings. He had a large satchel with him, like he was moving. "Come. Sit. We can talk here." He said as he' eyes became very serious.

Yuuri then suddenly felt like he was being stared down by Gwendal. He didn't think anyone else could do that. But now as he moved to occupy the only other swing he wondered if it'd be okay to confide in the older man. It was only then that he noticed the rather nasty bruise on his right cheek. "What happened to your face?" he asked.

Toshiro touched his cheek and winced. "Ah this, Shori socket me one good when we talked back at school. I pissed him off rather badly this time." He said with a smile on his face. The bruised didn't do anything to hinder the older man's rather beautiful features. Why did everyone Yuuri knew were either beautiful or handsome? "So what's on your mind little king?"

Yuuri's eyebrow twitched. That nickname again. "Don't call me that!" he snapped. He hated it when Toshiro called him that. Even more so now that he was the Maoh in Shin Makoku. He then realized that the older man had said what he had to break the tension he had. "I feel torn by some choices I have to make soon. I have to make it by my sixteenth birthday."

"Ah, it's almost you're coming of age, isn't it Yuuri? I had forgotten about that." Toshiro said as he jumped from the swing. He moved back and forth in front of Yuuri. "So you've become the Maoh in the other world and can't decide which world you should call home and stay right?" he asked.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Toshiro… You're…you're a..." he said as he looked at his older friend.

"A Mazoku? Yes. Both my parents are. When I was old enough to understand, I was taken to see Bob. I had to of been five at the time. My father and yours were childhood friend, so I knew Shori. I had been told about you and your destiny to be the Maoh in the other world. On my sixteenth birthday I had decided that I would protect and serve you in whatever way possible." Toshiro said. He was very much like Conrad at when he was like this. Yuuri couldn't believe that someone he had grown up to admire as a lady killer and honorable person would ever give him this much loyalty. "But I'm sorry. I can't give you the answer you want. I'd love to give the answer that you want Yuuri."

"Why?" Yuuri said as tears started to run down his face. "Why would you do this Toshiro?" he asked.

Toshiro stood. "Do you remember when we first met?" he said. He looked down at Yuuri. "You were ten years old and lost. That was then that I knew that I'd give my life to protect you. Your kind heart and innocence. You took my heart and it was then that I had decided that I wanted to look after you and protect you from harm." He explained.

"So what's with the bag?" Yuuri asked. He could understand now why Toshiro wanted to protect him, but he didn't understand how.

"I am planning to go to the other world. Bob has already made the preparations for me to do this." Toshiro said. He smiled as he rubbed the Yuuri's hair. He smiled and started to walk away. "I do not want to pressure your decision on what you should do Yuuri. But I have made my choice. I'll be seeing you." He said as he left the confused Yuuri behind.

Yuuri just stared as he lost sight of Toshiro. He felt worried about the older man. Did he really know what he was getting into? Did he understand that if he went to Shin Makoku, he'd probably never be able to return? Or that he might die?

Yuuri just let of a heavy and deep sigh and continued on his way home, where Conrad was waiting along with Wolfram and Gwendal. He felt the heavy weight in his chest somewhat lighten, but it was still there. He still had to make his decision.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conrad watched as Yuuri entered his home. He seemed very tired. Well it was to be expected considering the circumstances, his decision. But he knew that his young king would be alright. No matter what the decision was, he'd stay by Yuuri's side. "Welcome back Heika." He said with his usual smile.

Yuuri just glared. "It's Yuuri Conrad. I wish you'd stop that, considering you named me." He said as he dropped his bag on the table and collapsed onto the couch next to Conrad. He seemed worried as well as lost. "Conrad, have ever worried that you might not be able to make the right decision?" he asked.

Conrad's eyes widened. He had known that the question was going to pop up sooner or later, but he hadn't expected so soon. He lowered his head. He did though wonder why that way. Yuuri had known that he doubted himself when he turned his sword against him. He knew that he hurt inside every day that he had left his side. He knew the guilt and shame that plagued him upon his return to Yuuri's services. But in all that his devotion and love for his young king grew. He knew that one day he would lead their world to peace. He just smiled as ruffled Yuuri's black hair. "Sure I have, but then I think about everything that could be done and what would happen if I hadn't taken that road." He said. He then looked down at his king. "Why do you ask Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at his hands, which were in his lap. "A very close friend of my…he's much like you. Since I've known him he always looked after me and protected me. He's older, 20. I didn't know that he was a Mazoku. He had told me that on his sixteenth birthday that he had decided that no matter what that he wanted to protect me." He said as tears rolled down his face. That his heart ached.

Conrad didn't really know what to do. He had never truly been in this sort of position. He could understand Yuuri's disposition. To be sole reason for someone's living. That was why he lived. He lived your Yuuri's sake. He needed to stay by Yuuri's side. "I think that he cares for you enough that, that he knew what he was doing Yuuri. You can't not change a person's mind once it's made up." He explained.

Yuuri nodded. "He talked to me earlier. He told me that he was going to Shin Makoku. That his mind was made up. And that what he did shouldn't put pressure on my decision." He said. He then looked to Conrad. Tears ran down his face as he grabbed on to the older man's shirt. "BUT HOW CAN IT NOT!" He shouted.

Conrad did the only thing that came to mind. He pulled the hurt young man into his arms and held him. He now wanted to hunt the young man that caused Yuuri such grief. Those that made Yuuri cry. But he knew that that would make Yuuri even sadder. "Yuuri, just follow your heart." He whispered as he pet the black hair that he had come to adore.

Sorry about the wait. I'll be revising Gravity of the World. I've been going through my old stories and I realized that while I can't really continue with many of them. I just couldn't finish them. But since I now also own both the manga and anime of Kyo Kara Maoh!, my brain has come up with more for this story. I'm hoping to finish this.

I also want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy the revisions. Please leave me reviews so I can use them to help me further the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toshiro sighed as he walked through the vast plains of Shin Makoku. He had been traveling for three days and as it was he had been attacked by bandits twice. Not that they did anything. He wasn't stupid. All his training in kendo and marital arts had paid off. Plus he also had on his hip his family's heirloom: a katana that had been passed down for generations. It was well taken care of. He knew that he had a lot to do and prove when he got to Blood Pledge Castle, but that didn't worry him one bit. All he knew was that Yuuri was his King and that he wanted to protect him.

It was then that he saw the every present Blood Pledge Castle. It intimidated him a little but then again, Toshiro was stubborn. He lifted his bag back up onto his shoulder and continued walking, all the while whistling a happy tune. Although he didn't really have anything to be happy about.

Toshiro's mother and father had begged him to reconsider what he was doing. They didn't want their only son to go off to Shin Makoku to end up dying. As close as his family was to Bob: the Maoh of Earth, they knew the war that had happened there. That was why Toshiro was so adamant about going. He wanted to do something productive with his life.

Then there was Yuuri himself. Toshiro felt horrible for placing pressure on the young king. Even though he didn't intend for it to happen, he knew in his heart that it tortured Yuuri's very being. He wanted Yuuri to hit him, but he knew the boy wouldn't hit him. Because he was his sempai and protector. He couldn't help but smile though. As Maoh, Yuuri had matured more than he could have ever imagined. He was proud to serve such a Maoh.

And finally was the simple fact that he wanted to meet Yuuri's bodyguard Conrart Weller or Conrad Weller. He had heard t of his great skill with a sword and his loyalty to the Shin Makoku. He had been interested in the man the moment he had heard his name. He wanted to see the man that was Yuuri's protector. He had to judge the man himself. He also wanted to warn the man that he had better not hurt Yuuri.

Before he knew it he stood in the courtyard being approached by a tall man in white. "State your name and business. If you are to have an audience with Heika, he is not here." The man said.

Toshiro could see a twinkle in the man's eyes. "My name is Toshiro Kanazaki. I am from the other world. I have come here to give my services to Yuuri." He said.

The man stared at him with shock. "How do you know Heika?" he demanded.

"I grew up with him. I'm older, but I always looked after him." Toshiro explained.

The man seemed to understand him then. "I see…You want to protect him here then." He said. Toshiro just nodded, his long white bangs fell into his eyes. "What skills do you possess, swordsman ship, magic, strategy?" he asked.

"Marital arts, Kendo, and I can learn anything shown to me once." Toshiro said as he dropped his bag. He then bowed respectfully. "If you would like to test me then go ahead. I only want to look after Yuuri." He said as he then straightened his body. His eyes showed coldness and determination.

The man only nodded his head. "I Günter von Christ shall test you at swordsman ship. If you can defeat me than I shall allow you to protect Heika." The man: Gunter said as he drew his sword.

Toshiro took to the stance of Battou Jutsu. He wanted to see had he'd react to Japan's style of the way of the sword. He could tell from the way Gunter held himself with his sword in hand, not to underestimate him. He also knew that the first move was critical. He hadn't studied everything he could about sword techniques for nothing, and he wasn't called a prodigy for nothing.

Gunter made the first move and went to Toshiro. Neither showed emotion. It was then that Toshiro drew his blade, its speed much faster than Gunter's since he was using the sheath as well. He stopped the older man with ease and had even pushed him back as he then held his sword with both hands. He then took a simple stance that he learned through kendo. His eyes focused on Gunter. He could hear the voices of the soldiers and servants alike as they all watched intensely at the two.

"I have to say that your style is most impressive. Using the sheath to increase the speed of the blade. Most impressive." Gunter said as he smiled slightly only to return his poker face.

"It's 'Battou Justu'. A very difficult style to master. It took me a while to understand and don't think that's all that's up my sleeve." Toshiro said as he then made his move to attack. He slashed to the side. Which Gunter dodged easily. But that was what Toshiro wanted as he turned the slash into a roundhouse kick. He knocked the older man down. He then in a swift moment brought his katana to his throat. He then smiled. "Sorry, did I hurt you at all?" he asked as he lowered his sword and offered his hand.

Gunter just looked at him in amazement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri had decided that he wanted to live in both worlds and be Maoh. He knew that would be very hard. But he didn't mind. He knew that he wanted to do it. Toshiro hadn't made him do anything, like he had thought. And he was relieved. He smiled as he and the others returned to Blood Pledge Castle. He then remembered that Toshiro was in Shin Makoku. He wondered his friend was doing.

"Yuuri stop your daydream you moron!" Wolfram shouted as he glared at him. Yuuri didn't know what was bothering him lately. Probably the fact that his mother: Jennifer had play dress up with him the entire time on Earth and didn't spend any time with him.

Yuuri just frowned. "Don't call me a moron!" he shouted back.

"I don't think that's how Heika should act." A very cocky voice said as the group entered the courtyard. There stood Toshiro in a uniform that seemed to be a cross between Conrad and Gwendal's uniforms but a deep dark blue while brought out his dark blue eyes even more than intended. "I am Toshiro Kanazaki and I have been placed under Weller-kyo's command." He said as he bowed respectfully. He then looked up and winked at Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn't believe it. Toshiro had been serious. He was here and he was to work under Conrad. He then looked at his bodyguard and confidant. He seemed unreadable. He seemed almost angry. "Conrad?" he said.

"So you're the one that made Yuuri suffer?" Conrad said as he moved to stand in front of his newest subordinate.

"I didn't mean to. It was the only way I could think of to make Yuuri understand that I see him as my brother. I don't want anything to harm him." Toshiro said as he stood and watched Conrad's movements.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Yuuri said as he then move to stand in between them. He didn't want them to start fighting. He'd seen both fight and he didn't want to think of who would win. Both were masters in their own league. "I'm fine. It doesn't matter." He said.

Toshiro just shook his head. "No, I did something I'm not proud of. I must have hurt you. I know I did. You're too kind for your own good. That's why. I'd give my life to keep you save." He said as he looked at Yuuri and gave him a gentle smile. His face then hardened. "But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't be punished for my actions."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conrad wanted to cut the young man before him down. He even looked like he except it. His eyes showed the shame and guilt of his actions. He placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Heika, please stand aside." He asked.

Yuuri looked up to Conrad. "But…" he said.

"It's okay Yuuri. I don't mind if I die. I have to face my punishment." The young man: Toshiro said as he tried to offer a smile, but failed miserable. It seemed that he understood the severity of what he had done and wanted Conrad to punish him as one of his subordinates.

Conrad knew then something very interesting. Yuuri's childhood protector and friend was leaving his fate in his hands. If he was going to die outside of protecting Yuuri, he wanted to die by Conrad's hands. But he wasn't going to have that. "Who determined you skilled enough to be placed under my command?" he asked.

Toshiro looked confused but answered. "von Christ-kyo did. I sparred with him and won. I'm still a little surprised by the outcome." Everyone looked at the young boy with amazement. To do such a feature.

"Then your punishment is to work alongside myself and protect Heika till I say otherwise." Conrad said as he smiled. He knew the best medicine was to be by the one thing that gave them both great joy: Yuuri.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On one of Yuuri's many visits down to the town that was at the base of Blood Pledge Castle, he and his two bodyguards were surrounded by the many children. Smiles lit the faces as Toshiro told them all stories altered of the many sci-fi movies he had seen. They were all entranced by the tales that were weaved before them as he made movements with his hands and voice. It seemed that he loved being around children. But as they left and the children begged for them to stay the jumped the young man. They all laughed as they pulled his shoulder length white hair for its neat ponytail. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh as Conrad then help Toshiro from his captors, telling the children that they had to return to the castle.

"I you don't mind me asking, is your hair naturally white?" Conrad asked. He had never seen anyone with white hair and dark blue eyes.

Toshiro looked at his Captain with a raised eyebrow. "No, they say that if an area of the body suffers trauma, the hair of said area can turn white from the shock and trauma." He said as he continued to walk. He seemed to be avoiding the question.

Conrad looked to his young king.

Yuuri looked ashamed and away. "He was hit by a speeding car. It was all my fault. If only I had paid attention" Yuuri said.

_-Flashback-_

_(Six years earlier)_

_Yuuri ran to his protector and jumped at the teens back. "How was class Shiro-ni?" he asked as his usual smiled was donned. He was always a happy child. Both his older brother Shori and older friend: Toshiro or 'Shiro' made sure of that._

_Toshiro just smiled as he ruffled Yuuri's hair, his own shaggy raven hair fell in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile around Yuuri. He always did. The only problem was that between the ten year old boy, his equipment for Kendo and various martial arts, and schoolbooks he was about to collapse under the weight. "Yu-chan, you're heavy." He whispered as sweat started to form on his brow._

_Yuuri seemed to realize what he meant and jumped off. "Sorry. I forgot that all that stuff is heavy." He said as he blushed heavily._

_Toshiro smiled devilishly as he pocked the small boy. "I'm jealous Yu-chan. One day you're going to get the girls and boys. I'll have to fight them off to protect your innocence." He said as he hugged the boy._

_Yuuri just looked confused and made a face. He then ran ahead of Toshiro and turned around. "I don't want to kiss anyone!" he shouted._

_The sound of a car's horn was heard as Yuuri looked to his side. A speeding car was coming right at him. He was frozen in terror. He wouldn't have been able to move fast enough anyway._

_"YUUURRIII!" Toshiro shouted as he ran as fast as he could. He was able to push Yuuri out of the way. But he wasn't able to get out of the way himself. He closed his eyes as the car slammed into his side and threw him into the air like he was a simple rag doll. He slammed into the concrete ground several feet away._

_Yuuri's eyes widened as the driver ran out of his car and to Toshiro. He seemed panicked. Someone had shouted about an ambulance. But he didn't care. All he could think about was that Toshiro was hurt. He slowly walked to his protector. As he dropped to his knees, he clutched the blood soaked uniform that the injured teen wore. "Shiro-ne…" he whispered as he slightly tugged on the uniform._

_Toshiro weakly opened his eyes. The pain that ran through his body was evident. "Don't cry Yuuri." He said as he then lost consciousness._

_(Three weeks later)_

_Yuuri ran through the hallway of the hospital that Toshiro was in. He was happy that the older boy wasn't really hurt. Okay that wasn't totally true, but it could have been far worse. He only suffered a bad head injury, which meant that the hospital had to shave his hair, a broken arm, and several broken ribs. But Yuuri was just happy that Toshiro still wanted him around._

_He knocked on the door to the private room that Toshiro was in. "I'm coming in Shiro-ne." he said as he entered the room. In the center of the room was Toshiro in his bed. He looked rather happy to see Yuuri. It was then that Yuuri noticed that his hair was growing back. But it wasn't black. "Your hair's white." He said as could only stare._

_Toshiro just smiled. "It's okay Yu-chan." He said as his smile then turned slightly lecherous. "But all the nurses love it. It's a lady magnet." He said._

_Yuuri just made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Kissy-kiss is gross." He said._

_Toshiro just smiled. "You'll start liking things in ways you never felt before one day Yuuri. You'll see." He said as he ruffled Yuuri's hair with his good arm._

_-End of Flashback-_

"It was a long time ago Chibi. Don't worry about the past." Toshiro said as he led the way. He seemed so distant as Yuuri told Conrad the story.

Conrad just watched the young man. The same man only weeks ago he wanted to kill for emotionally harming Yuuri. But as he watched the two interact, he saw the bond between them. It was much like the bond he had with Wolfram when they were younger. But there was a distance that was created by Toshiro. It seemed like he distance his heart from everyone. Much like he had when he tried to betray Yuuri. But if this continued it might do more harm than good.

"I'm not a Chibi Toshiro." Yuuri shouted as he then started to chase Toshiro. The older boy started running. Their laughter filled the air as they ran towards the castle. Conrad just smiled as he shuck his head. They both were still just children after all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gwendal sat at his desk, doing paperwork. Always doing paperwork. No one had said that taking care of the country was easy. But he didn't really care. Yuuri was an honest king although lazy at times. It amazed him that even though when he first met the boy he despised him. But as time passed and Yuuri became a more capable king, he found that the boy was much like Conrad in many aspects of life. And he still had much more growing to do. Then there was the Daikenja: Murata that came to mind. He was a mystery unto himself. He was young and foolish but wise and knowledgeable all at the same time. It seemed to be destiny that he and the Maoh were dear friend and cared for the future of Shin Makoku.

But the person that confused Gwendal the most was Yuuri's newest bodyguard: Toshiro. He didn't seem like a typical person. He seemed to be too much like Conrad, in his actions and determination. He seemed different. How that's was what confused Gwendal. And he didn't like it one bit. He then stood and left his office. He needed air.

As Gwendal walked out into the garden he saw movement in one of the many trees. His hand moved to his sword, just in case. As he approached the tree he saw that someone was asleep in the trees branches.

Toshiro. He had his back to the trunk and one leg hanging off the thick branch that he slept on. His arms were slightly crossed over his chest as his sword rested gentle between his hands and shoulder. He seemed like a different person.

Gwendal couldn't help but smile. Even though the young man was handsome as he heard the maids of the castle chatter about, he also seemed cute. Gwendal then realized where his thoughts were leading.

"Can I help you with anything von Voltaire-kyo?" Toshiro's voice rang as the young man opened his eyes. He just smiled as he slipped off the branch and landed on the ground gracefully. As he straightened his body, there were sounds of some of his bones popping. He just grinned. "They say that if you're always thinking, you'll have more wrinkles. And that won't get you anything beautiful in life." He said as he then proceeded to walk over to the fountain.

Gwendal just looked at the boy. "Beautiful?" he said. Even though he was far older, he hadn't heard that term before.

"Someone to give your heart to." Toshiro said. He seemed every lonely at that exact moment. But it faded too quickly. As he touched the water. "Yuuri's lucky." He whispered. Gwendal didn't understand. "Conrad. It's obvious that he loves Yu-chan greatly. Even more than Wolfram. Once your kid brother realizes that he can't compete with the love that's between them I think me might be heartbroken." He explained.

Gwendal's eyes widened. How could this boy know only after being around Conrad and Yuuri together for mere weeks? Then again, they were always together. And Toshiro did know Yuuri for over ten years. He then noticed the looked of sadness on his face. But he let that be. The boy had his reasons for talking about love and not his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Conrad smiled as Greta played with Yuuri and Wolfram. The father and daughter looked rather happy. He knew only too well, that everyone who met Yuuri were drawn to him. It was his loving and caring personality that what caused this. Even Adalbert, who when first wanted to kill the young Maoh, after spending a while with him he then decided he need to protect him.

"Why do you let him do these useless things Conrad?" Gwendal asked as he came to stand next to Conrad. He seemed even more as Yuuri put it, 'grumpier' than usual.

"Heika wished to spend time with his daughter. What right do I have in disturbing that?" Conrad said as Greta then ran up to them. He knew that the child loved spending time with everyone. She especially liked being around Gwendal, since he knitted her stuffed animals regularly. He kneeled down. "Is there anything you need Greta?" he asked.

Greta's large brown eyes sparkled with happiness. "I was wondering where Yuuri's friend: Shiro was? I wanted to play with him." She said as she smiled widely. It was true that Toshiro had played with the girl. Conrad had often enough seen the young man tossing her in the air and catching her, playing hide and seek, or little hand games that he taught her. It seemed like he loved children. He would make a wonderful father when he found the right person.

"I'm sorry Greta. I had Toshiro go out with Jozak to patrol the towns near here. They should be back by evening though." Conrad said he ruffled the small girl's hair.

Gwendal looked at Conrad. He seemed to want to say something and so he waited till Greta had returned to playing with Yuuri. "Are you sure it was wise to send those two out?" he asked.

Conrad's face didn't show any emotion. "Yes, they are coolheaded when needed and are two of the most capable men I've seen in a while. I trust that they'll be able to handle anything that comes their way." He said. He wanted to believe it. But he had some doubts that dealt with Toshiro. He knew that the boy hadn't taken a life before. And even though Yuuri was adamant about not taking life, in reality that wasn't always the way things happened. One day he would have to take a life.

"Why Toshiro though? He's supposed to protect Heika." Gwendal said.

Conrad looked at his older brother. He seemed confused since Gwendal was a hard person to read. "He wanted to go. Said that he needed to air his head out." He explained. He then started to chuckle. "I've never heard such a strange term before." He said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was late in the night as Wolfram made his way to Yuuri's room. As he made his way he saw a lone figure sit across from the door. He didn't know who the guard was but his was going to give him a piece of his mind. Sleeping on the job? As he approached even closer, he saw that it was Toshiro and that he wasn't asleep, he was just sitting, singing a soft song in the wind. But he couldn't make out the words. He found the melody itself peaceful. He then watched as the man stood and stretched. He seemed a little stressed about something.

"I wouldn't crash in Yu-chan's room tonight von Bielefelt-kyo. He's very tired and when you sleep there, he sleeps even less." Toshiro said he looked down the hallway. He ran a bandaged hand through his hair. He had gotten slightly injured in a skirmish with some bandits.

Wolfram frowned and glared at Toshiro. He didn't have to listen to a bodyguard. He didn't even listen to Yuuri on the matter. He was his fiancé, and there for had the right to do so. As he started to approach the door, Toshiro stood in front of him. He had to look up to the taller man. It seemed to amaze him, considering how short both Yuuri and Murata were, that he was so much taller. "Get out of my way." He said.

Toshiro's eyes seemed colder then. "I don't understand why you keep to these pretenses when there's nothing but sibling love between you and Yuuri. You're only hurting him and others with your selfishness." He said. His voice was even colder now. It seemed like the young man embody the meaning of ice and cold.

Wolfram couldn't help but step back. He didn't know why, but he felt very intimidated by Toshiro's cold stare. "What are you talking about? Of course I love Yuuri. I love him very much." He said.

Toshiro just touched Wolfram's shoulder. "Come off it Wolfram, you love him just like I do. As a brother." He said as he then smiled sadly.

Wolfram felt angry and sad all at the same time. How could this man understand so much of everyone in such a short time? He got along with everyone and was diverse in everything he read or learned. He hated it. He hated that he didn't want anything. He was often giving money to those in the town who didn't have enough, or helping with the cooking with the maids, or even just training the soldiers who seemed to be struggling. "Why? Why should I give up this? This is mine?" he demanded.

Toshiro just sighed as he looked to Yuuri's bedroom door. He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "But what about Yuuri's feelings?" he said. He then seemed really sad. "Or Weller-kyo's? You have to see that they love each other. The only reason they haven't acted on it is because you're to childish to let go." He said as he then touched Yuuri's door. He then turned around to look at Wolfram. "I'm leaving. Weller-kyo will be arriving soon. Please let Yu-chan sleep peacefully?" he asked as he then left Wolfram to his thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conrad stood with his back to the wall as he listened to Toshiro and Wolfram's conversation. His eyes were wide as he listened to the obvious that the white haired youth stated. 'How was it that I never once noticed how he felt?' he thought as he heard footsteps. He then heard Wolfram's tears as he too walked away. He then approached Yuuri's door. He then noticed a note on the floor.

**Weller-kyo,**

**I know you were listening to my conversation with von Bielefelt-kyo: your brother. I apologize for making yet again someone you care about cry. It wasn't my intentions. I had to do what needed to make Yuuri happy.**

**I know that you probably didn't want to see Yuuri's feelings for you since you pushed yours aside for Wolfram's sake. I swear you and Yuuri are both dense. I know that you probably only see him as your Maoh. You both are so naive when it comes to love.**

**Talk to Yuuri. He's still awake. Jozak and myself shall take turns on watch. You should be selfish yourself sometimes. You push yourself too much. No one will blame you. Sir von Bielefelt will probably be fickle for a while but will eventually understand.**

**I wish you the best of luck in love,**

**Toshiro Kanazaki**

Conrad felt a little worried that his own men knew his emotions better than he did. But Jozak was a spy and finding a person's weakness was vital. But Toshiro, he figured was just someone who could just naturally read people. There weren't a lot that could read him. He just sighed as he knocked on the door. He waited, till Yuuri opened the door. He couldn't help but smile. "How are you feeling Heika?" he asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "I wish you'd stop with that. Why can't you just call me by my name Nazukeoya?" he asked as he allowed Conrad into the room. He seemed just as restless as Conrad felt. Both seemed anxieties about most likely the same thing. Yuuri looked up to Conrad. "Are alright?" he asked.

Conrad couldn't help but smile. "I think Wolfram's not happy about what your friend did." He said. He did feel sorry for his brother.

"What did Toshiro do?" Yuuri asked. He looked confused to what had happened outside his bedroom door.

"He told Wolfram to stop being selfish and to take your feeling into consideration. I do believe that he was trying to stop the wedding that might have happened." Conrad said. He didn't add that Toshiro had also brought his feelings into the conversation. He now wondered just how many people knew how he truly felt about Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes widened. He then started stuttering. "Shi…ro-ne…he went…he went ov…erboard this time." he said. If it weren't that fact that he did it a lot Conrad might have worried. It was then that his slipped on Wolfram's nightgown that he for some reason left in the room the night before. He reached out on instinct for Conrad.

Conrad as in turned grabbed Yuuri, enfolding him in his arms. He held his king in his arms. He looked down into Yuuri's onyx eyes. He had to stop himself as he felt that he was being drawn into their loving depts. "Yuuri." He whispered.

And before he could stop himself, Conrad found that he was kissing his young King. And even as he knew that he should, he also couldn't stop himself. It felt so right. So when Yuuri returned the kiss in kind, he just gave into his heart and continued the kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gwendal found both Toshiro and Jozak talking to about something that seemed strange. They were talking about people who seemed to fit Wolfram's personality. Not that it wasn't unusual, but this seemed far more insightful. Then again he had heard the gossiping maids talking about Wolfram calling off the wedding. It was also strange that it was morning and Conrad was nowhere to be found. Not that he should worry but it was odd. "Jozak. Toshiro. Where's Conrad?" he asked.

Jozak was the first to turn his attention to Gwendal. He had a rather large smile on his face. "Well, Kakka the Captain is currently with Heika." He said. He then jabbed an elbow into Toshiro's ribs. "Where he finally got them to admit their feelings to each other last night." He said.

Gwendal looked at Toshiro. He was angry that they young man hurt his brother, but he was also very happy. Not that he'd say it out loud. He knew that Wolfram would be hurt in the end. "I guess having him go check the towns near the border will be out of the question. I guess I'll have to oversee this myself." He said as he walked away.

Toshiro and Jozak looked at each other. Both seemed argue about something under their breaths'. Toshiro then brought out his hand and he and Jozak did something rather strange. He then turned his attention to Gwendal. "We can take care of it if you'd like von Voltaire-kyo." He said.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. He didn't get the young man. Why did it seem that every time he had something that was needed to be done, he always said that he'd do the job. He wasn't under him, or even really Conrad, he served Yuuri and that was all there was to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three days since Jozak, Toshiro, and a small number of soldiers from both Gwendal's and Conrad's companies had left on rounds of the villages that were on the border of Big Cimaron. It would normally only take two days. Not that anyone in the castle was even really worried since everyone's attention was turned to Yuuri and Conrad's blooming relationship.

Conrad didn't mind much. He had started to worry though as the fourth day came. On that day he saw a rather large group come into. Leading the group was Giesela: who was tending to an unconscious Jozak. Conrad then acted on impulse, as he then started running towards the group. Many of the soldiers were injured or they were civilian. As he assessed those who were there. He had seen everyone but one person. "Giesela, what happened?" he asked.

Giesela's bright green eyes looked at Conrad. She seemed very upset. "We were ambushed while Jozak and Toshiro were talking with the head of the last village. No one had expected it to happen and so, many people were hurt." She explained as she finished healing Jozak's wounds.

Conrad looked around. "Where's Toshiro?" he asked.

Giesela's already sad face became even sadder. "He…he took several arrows to protect a small group of children. He then fell into the river that was close by."

The air suddenly became very cold. There, right behind Conrad was Yuuri. He looked completely devastated. Tears ran down his pale face. The once sunny sky now was filled with storm clouds, as if to truly show the Maoh's true emotions. "Is…is he…is Toshiro dead?" he asked.

Conrad wanted to reassure the young Maoh that Toshiro wouldn't die. But how could he when no one where he was. "I shall go and find him personally Yuuri." he said as he then headed towards his horse.

"I'm…" Yuuri started.

"I shall go alone. I can search more ground by myself. I also know what to look for. White hair is almost as rare as someone with black hair." Conrad said. He could understand why Yuuri wanted to come with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His head pounding was the first thing Toshiro felt as he regained consciousness. The others were the fact that he felt where each arrow had struck his body but also it felt like there was a lead blanket holding him down. He didn't know why everything seemed off with his body. He then noticed movement as a young girl had entered the room that he then realized that he was occupying. "Whe…where am I?" he asked. His eyes widened. His voiced didn't sound like his voice. It was the voice of a woman.

The young girl's brown eyes widened with relief. "I see that you're finally awake. You've been asleep for two whole days miss." She said as she walked up to the bed. She grabbed a glass of water and helped Toshiro so he could drink it. "You're in a small village at the edge of both Big Cimaron and Shin Makoku. Not many people come out this way. Not even during the war." The girl explained.

Toshiro sat up and looked over his body. Only it wasn't a man's body. Just like his voice, he was a woman. A woman with a very ample chest. His eyes widened as he let out a blood curdling scream. He reached for his once slightly shaggy hair to feel that it now cascaded down his shoulders in waves to the small of his back. Tears started falling. "no…no…No…No…NNNOOO!" he screamed as he valiantly tried to calm his shaken disposition.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toshiro found that he recognized some of the mountains in which surrounded the small village. As he observed that the village was surrounded completely. The reason that he was even there was because he must of came from the waterfall that was just east of the settlement. That was how most, if not all the people came. Only by that or by Kohi. Not that he couldn't get out. He was just told by the physician of the village to not strain his now female body any more than needed.

That was another thing that bothered him. Just how did he become a woman? He didn't even know it was possible. He'd have to ask Ulrike and the brat Geika how something like his predicament could happen. He really didn't care was going on with his body; he was just tired of things in general. He side.

"There's someone on the mountain." One of the villagers said as they pointed up to the mountains. Mummers of the other villagers were soon heard. One of the children who started to follow Toshiro: Gwen ran up to him. He had a large smile on his face. "It's Conrart!" he shouted as he grabbed his hand.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Weller-kyo." He whispered. He was glad that the village had given him back his sword. He was also grateful that he was a fast learner and learned how to use both fire and ice majutsu. But first he wondered if Weller-kyo could hear from there. "WELLER-KYO!" he shouted out as loud as he could.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conrad sighed as the day progressed. He had remembered about the small village that was surrounded by mountains. He figured that since the river that Toshiro had disappeared in lead in that direction he'd investigate. He then heard a slightly familiar voice. But something off about it as he watched a woman being dragged by a small boy. He smiled. The boy's name was Gwen and he was a very happy young boy with was half mazoku. He felt bad for the boy though. His only family was his brother: Lawrence. But then who was the woman he was dragging. His eyes then fixed on the sword at her hip.

"Gwen, you don't have to drag me. I was going to talk to Weller-kyo anyway." she said as her dark blue eyes locked on his through her white locks. She looked very much like Toshiro but a woman.

"May I ask where you procured that sword on your side?" Conrad asked as he stared down the woman.

The woman just stared back. "It was my father's. I told you that when you asked me Weller-kyo." She explained.

Conrad raised his scared eyebrow. "You're Toshiro?" he said.

The woman nodded. "Duh." She said. She then looked down and smacked herself in the head. "Oh, yeah I forgot. I'm a girl now." She said with a heavy toned voice. She seemed then to realize that she would probably have to prove that she was who she said was. "Just so were clear that I am really Toshiro Kanazaki, I prove it. You wanted to kill me for causing Yuuri emotional pain when we first met." She said.

Her eyes showed the same emotion that Toshiro's showed when Conrad stared the young man down. She was him. She was Toshiro Kanazaki. But that wasn't possible. "How…" he started.

Toshiro raised a bandaged hand. "If I knew, I'd tell ya Weller-kyo. I don't know how it happened and it's starting to really piss me off." She said as she rubbed her temple with her other bandaged hand. She looked exhausted and ready to collapse. It was then that she did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri paced around he couldn't sleep in the fact that Toshiro had been missing for a week and a half and Conrad had left a week ago to find him. There had yet to be any word from either men. After Jozak woke two days after Conrad left, he had stuck to the young Maoh's side like glue. He had tried to make Yuuri not worry but telling him that both men could handle themselves. But even dressing up in his rather strange dresses, nothing made Yuuri smile.

It wasn't until Dacascos came running. He seemed very worried. "GIESALA-BUCHOU! GEIKA!" he yelled as he came into the courtyard. He looked rather exhausted.

Both Yuuri and Jozak looked as the bald soldier. They watched as he pointed to the gates as he talked to Giesela. "Wonder what's got him in freaked out?" Jozak said as he ran a hand through his orange hair.

Yuuri's eyes then spotted a small group of people entering the castle grounds, being led by Conrad. He carried someone who looked like Toshiro on his back. Yuuri jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs that he had been sitting on. He rushed to Conrad's side. "Conrad! Toshiro!" he shouted. It was then that he noticed that the person who Conrad was a woman.

Her eyes focused on Yuuri. She smiled. "Hey Yu-chan." She said as tapped Conrad's shoulder to tell him to let her down. She wore a bloody uniform that belonged to Toshiro and his sword. She did remind him of the older boy. Everything from her speech towards him and even the gestures she made. "I don't know how it happened but, I'm a woman now.

Yuuri blinked. The girl before him was Toshiro? Murata then made his appearance along with Gwendal, Greta, and Wolfram. Other than the Sage, they started at the now female white haired youth. "I see someone decided to change genders." Murata said.

Toshiro blinked at Murata. "It's not like I can remember how it happened Geika. All I remember was the arrows and water before I lost consciousness." She said as she touched her shoulder and winced. Giesela had started to tend to the wounds and was insisting that she should be resting instead of standing.

"It's amazing that you're still alive. These wounds would normally kill someone." Giesela said as she scolded the young woman.

"I don't care right now about that Giesela-san. I just want to know how it is that I am a woman instead of a man." Toshiro said rather irritated it seemed by the turn of events that now seemed to be cursed upon the now woman.

I apologize for the wait. I'm hoping to update this story soon. I had to update and fix things. Gods, I can't believe all the mistakes this had.

Please review and tell me if you like the small fix ups I made.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gwendal moved through the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle storage wing. He had fled in that direction not to escape from his work. No he wasn't like Yuuri in that aspect. He was escaping from Anissina and her demanding for his assistance in one of her experiments. He stopped when he had heard the faint sounds of drums being played rhythmically. The beat seemed rather soothing. He hadn't remembered hearing the beat before when he had escaped to the wing beforehand. _"Who could be here as well?"_ He thought as he followed the sound of the drums.

As Gwendal got closer to the sound, he could hear the giggling of Greta. "That's amazing Shiro. Where did you get from." The small girl had asked.

Gwendal entered the room to find Greta, Jozak, and Toshiro. The young princess and spy sat on boxes across for the genderly-impaired youth that was the Heika's childhood friend. She had been behind at six pieces of strange equipment. In her hands were two thin small sticks. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Toshiro's blue eyes fell on the older Mazoku. "Good afternoon von Voltaire-kyo. Greta was curious by my practice. I've been feeling agitated that I made this so I could take out my frustrations in the form of music." She spun around one of the sticks around before she started playing again. He watched as she moved quickly beating on the drums and thin metal disk. After about four minutes, she stopped. "Well, that's enough for today." She stood and placed the sticks.

Greta and Jozak both took their leave as Gwendal watched as Toshiro broke down the set. She was dressed in her male cloths from the other world. It was amazing how loose the once form fitting were on her. She seemed to be swimming in her clothing. "You're still not used to a woman, are you Toshiro?"

Toshiro's normally pleasant facial features darkened. "Can you blame me? I'm sick and tired of these cramps, my back is killing me, these breasts get in the way, and I'm terrified of going through the menstrual cycle and PMS. How do women put up with all this?" she asked as she reached for her sword. She quickly made her way towards Gwendal. "Are you running from Anissina-san von Voltaire-kyo?" she asked.

Gwendal didn't say anything; he just wrinkled his forehead even more. Toshiro just started laughing. "I'm surprised that she hasn't tried any of her inventions on you?" the laughter stopped suddenly. He watched as the now female youth shuttered. Ah, she had been one of Anissina's victims with her inventions.

"I think I'd rather die than go through another one round of her inventions." Toshiro said as she made her way back towards the main grounds where Yuuri was playing the 'catch' game with Conrart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toshiro made her way through the halls. It had been a week since Gwendal had found out about her drum practices and since then had made it to every one she decide. He sat silently and watched, never saying anything. She didn't mind it first. She had always had an audience when she had been back on Earth and in a band, but she hadn't been used to being the center of attention. Not with music anyway. But after a while, it had become a little unnerving to be under his stare so intently. _"Why me? He's hot, but I don't know if he's my type. Never dated someone like him."_ She thought. Not that she wanted to. Jozak seemed more her type and the grumpy elder brother. She soon saw Giesela. She was talking with a rather large, bulky man with blonde hair. He seemed rather disgruntled.

Giesela noticed Toshiro and beckoned the teen towards her. "Toshiro, how are you this afternoon?" she asked. Her normal smile had been present on her face like it, but it seemed even more radiant than normal.

Toshiro just smiled. "I don't like the idea of my responsibilities being taken away. I didn't leave Earth, just to be forced into paperwork. I came to protect Yuuri." She said rather grumpily. She sighed and let her disappointment fade quickly. She didn't want the man with Giesela to think with was a whiner. "I apologize for complaining in front of you. My name is Toshiro Kanazaki."

The rather grumpy man started laughing heavily. "I am Adalbert von Grantz. So you're from the same lands as the boy. You don't seem as absentminded as him or that friend of his." He stared intently at her.

"Well, if you knew the Shibuya's, you'd understand." Toshiro smiled. She turned and looked at the castle windows. She then turned and looked at the two. She stared back and forth for a minutes. Her blue eyes widened with suspicion. "I have to ask Giesela, have you…I don't want to be rude…it's just that…" she started stuttering. She didn't know if she should just outright speak her hunch.

"What is it Toshiro? What's got you so worried?" Giesela asked. She moved to check Toshiro to see if the teen had any problems.

"I just get the feeling that you're pregnant. I've been getting the feeling for a while now; it's just that it's even stronger now, when I saw you standing here with von Grantz-kyo." Toshiro blurted out. Her face bright red. She swore that she'd pass out from the embarrassment of having to ask.

Both Giesela and the man: Adalbert looked at Toshiro in shock. "But how did you know Toshiro? I only just informed Adalbert of my pregnancy with his child." Giesela said as worry filled her face. Her hand moved towards her stomach. "I didn't mean for my falling in love with Julia's fiancé. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"You aren't to blame Giesela." Adalbert said as he rested a hand on the green haired woman.

"I've never met Julia, but I'd assume that she'd want you two both to be happy, even if it were to be together." Toshiro said, not realizing that she had stepped on the proverbial landmine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri jumped out of his seat from the loud explosion that had come from the main courtyard. The shock of the explosion had caused the many books that he was studying with Gunter. He looked to his side as he watched Conrad move quickly towards the room's only exit. "I'm coming too!" he said jumping out of his chair. He ignored the hysterical complaints from Gunter, who followed behind.

As the three moved through the corridors, quickly joined by Wolfram, Jozak, and Gwendal. The eldest of the three brothers looked like he was about to blow. "What is going on?" he demanded, as they came to the courtyard. Most of the courtyard was destroyed as Adalbert and Toshiro were in the middle of a rather harsh clashing of swords.

Giesela stood off to the side, away from the carnage and destruction, tears ran down her face. "STOP IT ADALBERT! TOSHIRO! YOU BOTH MUST STOP!" she shouted.

"I'D LOVE TO! GET THIS GUY TO STOP ATTACKING ME THEN!" Toshiro shouted as she jumped back f from Adalbert's reach, her sword in her left hand and eyes focused on the blonde man's sword. He lunged at her, slashing his blade at her. Toshiro moved right, bringing backside of her katana up trying to deflect the man's blade. Unfortunately, since she was female now she didn't have the physical strength to take the full force of his swing.

The force of Adalbert's attack brought the backside of Toshiro's katana down rather hard on the woman's left shoulder. The force of the impact caused her to cry out as her knees buckled. "Don't assume you'd understand how Julia would feel."

Yuuri's power flared as he watched his childhood friend's face contorted with what had to be incredible pain. His transformation into the Maoh was quick as the sky darkened and rain fell. "ENOUGH!" he demanded as four water dragons formed and moved to separate Adalbert and Toshiro. "I do not know what has caused you both to draw your swords against one another. If you intend to continues with these trifling matters I will have no choose but to cut you down." The Maoh said.

Gwendal moved quickly and stood between both Adalbert and Toshiro: who clutched her injured shoulder. "What's going on here?" he demanded. He stared out at Adalbert, who just turned his head and ignored him.

"I put my foot in my mouth. It was my fault." Toshiro said as she stood, or at least try. Her right hand clutched at her left shoulder as her left arm hung lifelessly. She didn't have the strength to hold her katana in her hand. "I thoughtless talked about how I thought that Suzanna Julia-san would be happy that Giesela and von Grantz-kyo are together and expecting. Since I had heard nothing but her saint-like heart, I just thought she'd be happy for them to find happiness." She said before collapsing to the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conrad helped Toshiro to her room. After the excitement of the day, Giesela had ordered that she rest for the rest of the day. Adalbert had really done a number the young woman's shoulder. After his anger had subsided, he had grumbly apologized for both his actions and behavior. He hadn't intended to harm her as badly as he had. Toshiro's shoulder had been fractured from the impact. Fortune both Giesela and Yuuri had been able to heal most of the damage. At worst: her shoulder would have a horrible bruise and be sore for a while. She had apologized profusely as Conrad had carried her back to her room. She had apparently been horribly embarrassed by the fact that she needed help. Even as a woman, she still had the pride of a male swordsman.

"How is Shiro-ni, Conrad?" Yuuri asked as he returned the young Maoh's side. He had been worried for his childhood friend's health.

"Toshiro's pride was badly bruised and she'll have a rather nasty bruise from her neck down most her shoulder and back. It's better than how her arm was before you and Giesela had treated it Heika." Conrad said as they walked towards the inner courtyard to play catch.

Conrad could see it on Yuuri's face. Even though the matter had been resolved and all was forgiven between both Adalbert and Toshiro, he had feared that anger would linger between the two warriors. He respected both.

Adalbert for that fact that even though he claimed that he hated Shin Makoku and refused to return to his homeland, he had always come to aid in times of need. He lived by his beliefs and helped those in the human lands that had been turned against by their countries. He had even reeducated and worked along sides some the very people who had tried harming the young Maoh. After he had learned the truth and denied it, he had never given up his love for his country and Julia. When he had finally realized that Yuuri's and Julia's beliefs were one and the same, he chose to protect the youth.

Toshiro for, well Toshiro was much like Conrad in many respects, or so Yuuri said. Apparently when she was a he, he had been charismatic and well-liked by all (with the exception of Shori). He had been claimed as a prodigy in several forms of hand to hand combat and four different weapons. He was handsome, chivalrous, and had an excellent sense of humor. But much like Conrad he had one bad flaw. He was rather the playboy. Now as a woman, she still had much of the same attributes with the flirting.

"I just hope everything will be okay." Yuuri said as a look of shock lite his face. He hadn't paid attention as Conrad had thrown the ball. It hit it straight on the head.

"Heika!" Conrad shouted as he moved quickly to check the young king. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yuuri rubbed his, where the ball had hit. "I just can't believe that Adalbert and Giesela are going to be expecting a child! I'd never thought that they'd get together." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shortly after everything happened and Gunter's freak out over the fact that his daughter was pregnant with Adalbert von Grantz's child, Toshiro left Blood Pledge Castle to investigate a strange rumor that Jozak had brought up about teens vanishing throughout not only Shin Makoku but in many of the human countries as well. It had taken quite a bit of smooth talking on her part to get them to let her go on her own. Well, not really. Jozak and her were both looking into the situation, but had split up to cover their bases. So here she was, on the border of Svelera. She hadn't been used to the dry heat of the desert lands. She had heard from a merchant that several youths had been abducted in the last week from a she had just been in. She had been lucky and found a small trace of the trail. After sending a pigeon post informing Gwendal of her discovery.

Toshiro had made good time. In the course of two days she had found the remains of a campsite that had the evidence of illegal transporting. She was unfortunate in finding the body of a young lady. She couldn't have been dead more than a couple of hours. After she had buried the girl's body and prayed for her soul, she continued on. The anger in her heart wanted to make those monsters feel the same pain as the girl and all of teens they had taken. "You bastards will be tasting my blade soon enough. I swear." She said, her bruised arm resting against the hilt of her katana.

Toshiro moved through the night, not taking any time for rest. She wasn't going to let the monsters have their way. She wanted to also find them so that Yuuri wouldn't get involved any more than he already had. She knew the boy was a magnet for trouble from all the stories that all the members of the court mentioned. By morning, she had found another village, but it was fortunate that none of the young people had been kidnapped. Yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gwendal looked over Toshiro's most recent update. She had been fortunate to find a village that hadn't had their youth taken yet. She had stated that she'd stay in the village, hoping for more leads. He would have done the same thing. He felt angry by the information of the young girl that had been killed. He wouldn't inform Heika or the Geika on the turn of events. Not that the Soukoku Daikenja wouldn't find out. The young man was incredibly observant and in figuring things out.

Gwendal made quick work as he called for his cousin: Gegenhuber. He had sent word to Toshiro that she'd have some assistance with her search for the masterminds in the kidnappings. He had hoped that they'd make it time and that she didn't share in the same impulsiveness that seemed to come from almost every person from Earth he had met.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toshiro leaned back in her chair as she stretched. For the last five days since she had entered the small village of Nami, nothing out the ordinary had happened. So here she sat in the tavern, bored and worried. She couldn't really do anything on her own. If she had been her former gender, then maybe. She growled lowly. She hated this. She knew her limits as a man, but to von Grantz, she had realized that she didn't have nearly the same about of strength or dexterity she had as a man. Even her katana felt different in her hands.

The sound of the tavern's doors opening caught Toshiro's ears. She turned to notice a young man in with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. He carried an impressive on his back. His eyes took in the room as he looked for a place to sit. He soon noticed her. His eyes on her katana. She gestured that he could join her. He smiled and joined her. "Evening." She said softly.

"Good evening and thank you." He said. His deep voice was very kind. He placed his sword next to Toshiro's katana. His eyes studied the weapon and then her. "I've never seen a weapon like that before. Might I ask where you came across it?" he asked.

Toshiro smiled. "I'm sure you've never seen a katana before. It's a blade that was forged five hundred years ago, in my homeland. It has unfortunately seen much bloodshed all the while being handed down my family. As the last in my family's line, I inherited this Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi as a sign of my right to secede in my father." She explained. She picked up her katana. She unsheathed the blade, showing its beauty.

The young man's eyes widened. He studied the blade in detail. "You have a truly magnificent blade. The name is strange. Something like the Maoh Heika would say."

Toshiro's eyes widened. "You know Yuuri?" she asked.

The young man nodded. "Yes, I've had the privilege in being able to call him my friend. Although he is a strange fellow."

Toshiro chuckled. "I have to agree. But if you knew his mother and elder brother, you'd understand why he is the way he is." She sheathed her blade and placed it back down. She then extended her hand. "Where are my manners? I'm Kanazaki Toshiro. I'm in the service under Maoh Heika Shibuya Yuuri. Anyone who's a friend of his, is a friend of my." She said. She could tell the young man wasn't the type to lie. He didn't have a good poker face.

The young man took her hand with a smile. "I'm Alford Makiner, although Yuuri calls me Al. I'm a traveling swordsman who's dream is to be a hero." He said as they shook hands. He stared into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something there. "So am I to assume that you're here because of the disappearances as well?" he asked.

Toshiro shook her head as she ran her free hand through her hair. "Yeah, we're all hoping to put a stop to this before Yuuri finds out that it's just more than just Shin Makoku's teen going missing, he's going to on one of his 'we have to do something' rants. It's good for a king to inspire his vassals, but that boy takes it too far sometimes."

The young man: Alford smiled. "I have to agree with you, but it's good that he is the way he is. He's changed the hearts of many people. Myself included." He said.

A barmaid came and took his order, as well as Toshiro's addition to her order. The two soon talked about many things: from sword techniques to both of their childhoods. They continued talking until rather disturbance quite literally shook the tavern. Both moved quickly, grabbing their swords.

"DAMNIT!" Toshiro shouted as she moved quickly. She had hoped that Gwendal's reinforcement would have made it in time, but she didn't have that luxury. She had been glad that she had informed the Nami village head about her hunch that this village would be attacked next. She hated that she was right.

Outside the tavern was far worse than any of the other villages that had lost teens. The youth just went missing; here the abductors were actually destroying the village. Several people were hurt. The two moved quickly to help the injured and fight off the invaders.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alford couldn't believe the destruction that he was seeing. The village was probably the worst he had seen. Worst had been seen was during the time when his holy sword had been stolen from him. That didn't compare to the devastation before him now. Several buildings were burning, the streets were filled with the villagers of all ages running around, either trying to put out the fires, tend to the wounded, or fight off the perpetrators of everything.

Toshiro had moved into action. Tying her long white hair into a messy high ponytail and started doing what she could to help out; mostly fighting off the kidnappers. In the matter of minutes she had taken down several larger men. "STAY TOGETHER! THESE BASTARDS CAN'T DO MUCH TO A GROUP!" she ordered.

Alford moved quickly in the opposite direction of Toshiro. He had been surprised on how unorganized this group had been. It seemed hard to believe that this had been the same group that had been responsible for the disappearances in several countries. They didn't seem to know anything about fight either. Soon Alford had helped the move the few elderly adults move to safety. "This doesn't seem right somehow." He said to himself. His sword firmly in his grip. Something didn't feel right.

Toshiro smiled gently to the children, who gather together. She didn't want to scare them. She turned and joined Alford. "These fools were expendable. Nothing but pawns in a chess game. What the hell is going on here?"

A man appeared then. He had long blood red hair and golden eyes. He was a rather handsome man. He was dressed much like one would see a nobleman. He had a rather cold smile on his face. He didn't seem to belong to humans or Mazoku. "I'm here for you girl." He said. His deep baritone voice echoed throughout the village. His eyes focused on Toshiro.

Alford looked at her. Her blues eyes widened. Her mind seemed to work on what he had met by the demand. He couldn't figure out what was going on. "Why do you want Toshiro? Who are you?" he demanded. Out of the corner of his eye he continued to watch his now comrade. He watched how he hand and sword shook slightly. Was it from fear or anger? He couldn't tell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri had been furious when Conrad and Gwendal had left the castle. They had left to help Toshiro with the fact that she had found a possible location of the kidnappers. But they had left without leaving information that he could use to follow them. Toshiro had been his friend for so long that it irritated him that he couldn't do anything to help. He moved through one of the many libraries in Blood Pledge Castle till a book had caught his eye. It was an old book that was covered in a thick layer of dust. A book on the races of the world. It peaked his interest. The book had given descriptions of many races: from Mazoku to dragons. It had been rather amazing. He didn't realize that there were so many types of life in this world. The book even described the Soushu and Shinzoku.

The last race that was a race that worshiped the Soushu. They were similar to both Mazoku and Shinzoku. They were simply called the Shin. Their most dominate features were their blood red hair. But they had died out when the boxes that first been sealed by Shinou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I should have put this with Chapter 6, but I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I hope that you all enjoy the update. Thanks for reading. It makes me happy that people enjoy this story. If anyone has any ideas or comments I'd appreciate the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"My name is Gabriel Thanatos." The red haired man said with a slight bow. He eyes never left Toshiro. He extended his hand towards her. His smile turned more snake-like as his eyes narrowed. He took a step forward. "We've been in need of a pure Mazoku maiden of white. Suzanna Julia von Wincott would have been a more suitable maiden, but as she has passed we find that you Toshiro Kanazaki are the only maiden we can appeal to, to fulfill the prophecy."

Toshiro's grip on her katana tightened. "So all of this was simply to get my attention?" she demanded. Her eyes widened and her breathing became erratic. She was furious. "Is that why that girl had to die! JUST TO GET MY ATTENTION!" She started screaming. Tears ran down her face.

"Toshiro." Alford said as he touched her shoulder. She just shook him off forcefully.

"It was her fate to die. You are all that matter now." The man: Gabriel said. He placed his hand on the hilt of the sword he carried with him. As he drew the blade his smile widened. "I have to say that it would be a waste to not to taste some of the beautiful rage you have Toshiro. If you stop me here then, everything that has happened to come to an end." He said. His smile was even crueler than before.

Toshiro's anger peaked as she lunged forward. Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi's blade gleamed almost like it was thirsting for the blood of its master's enemy. In a spit second blades clashed. The force of the blades impact pushed both wielders back. Both moved quickly.

Alford had a hard time following each of the movements of both swordsmen. Gabriel was an impressive, but Toshiro was even more so. Her skill seemed to be on par to that of Weller-kyo. He could hear the gasps of fear from the sounds of clashing steel.

Toshiro growled as she flipped backwards from Gabriel's blade. She slashed upwards. Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi pierced Gabriel's right shoulder. "I can't forgive you! I can never forgive a human like you!" she shouted as her feet connected with the ground. Quickly hopping backwards, she used the momentum to lung forward. Her blade aimed for his heart.

"Who said that we were humans?" Gabriel said. In that instant he vanished as Toshiro stabbed him, only to reappear behind her. "We are Shin. The followers of the true rulers of this world." He whispered before slamming the hilt of his sword into the base of her skull.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conrad, Gwendal, Jozak, and Gegenhuber along with a small group of soldiers caught sight of fire as they neared Nami Village. A small number of the villagers were running in their direction. One: a small boy looked up at the group. "Are you friends with the white haired lady and hero?" he asked.

Conrad looked at the boy in shock. Hero? "The white haired woman is a companion of ours. The hero in question is more than likely a friend also. Why do you ask young man?" he asked as he dismounted from his horse. He moved quickly to the boy's side. He had a small cut on his brow.

"That mean man took her away. Said she was the piece they needed. Mister Hero told everyone that they needed to get out of the village while he helped the injured." The boy said. He looked like he wanted to cry. "I don't want that lady to get hurt. She was so nice to everyone."

Conrad and Gwendal looked at each other before the group hurried to Nami. Upon arriving, the soldiers had spread out to help with the fires and injured. The humans readily accepted their help since one of the two people who had done so much to help them was a Mazoku just like them. Orders were given and supplies were handed out. Conrad was still worried by the boy's confusing words. What had he meant by taken away?"

"Weller-kyo!" a voice called out. Moving through the crowd of humans was Alford. The young man looked exhausted. In his hands was Toshiro's katana. As soon as he joined the two brothers he lowered his head. "I'm so sorry Weller-kyo. I shouldn't have let her fight that monster."

Conrad placed a hand on Alford's shoulder as the hero in training handed him the blade. "It'll be alright Alford. What happened here though? Where's Toshiro?" he asked.

Alford's green eyes were filled with shame. "A man by the name of Gabriel Thanatos appeared after we had taken care of the village's invaders. He said that he had come for Toshiro-san. She got really angry; apparently all the kidnapping and the destruction of Nami had all been done to draw her out of Shin Makoku."

Gwendal growled deeply. "Why her? Why not the Maoh? I don't understand why they'd want someone as common as Toshiro." he said.

Conrad looked at his older brother. He'd never seen him act in such a way before. It was rather strange. "Gwendal?"

"He said that he needed of pure Mazoku maiden of white for some prophecy. Also how they couldn't use someone by the name Suzanna Julia von Wincott." Alford said as he turned and looked at the village.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Murata entered the great hall in Shinou Temple. There stood Ulrike and Shinou, waiting for him. "It seems that the Shin hasn't died out." he said as he joined to sit on one of the forbidden boxes. He hadn't been happy with the current turn of events. Why did they need a Mazoku with white hair? Nothing he could remember during his life as the Soukoku Daikenja weren't any help at all. "They took Shibuya's childhood friend with them. They apparently needed a pure maiden of white for something."

Shinou's blue eyes narrowed. It was obvious that he knew something. He closed his eyes. "I should have realized that this could have happened if I entertained myself for a bit." He said as he stood. His cape fluttered around his body.

Murata smiled. "So you're the one responsible for Kanazaki-san's gender change. I had figured you had something to do with it. But that doesn't explain why the Shin would want her." He said. He looked to his old friend.

Shinou turned and looked at Murata. "The Shin want the Mazoku of white for…."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I never realized how hard it was to write and work was. Going to school and writing were easy cause I could write in class. Work on the other hand is a lot hard to do that. Always running around cleaning, helping people with the work and the whatnot, and the general fact that I work during the night doesn't really help much. Some nights I'm so tried that I can't even think straight when I get off of work.

But that's no excuse. I hope you all like this chapter. I know it's a little short, but it's short for a reason. I'm planning on writing a longer chapter soon. I have the day off after today so I can write all the ideas I have out.

Please review. I could use the encouragement and it help get the ideas flowing even more. If there are also any mess ups please tell me. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure hope to go about finding one.

Thanks for reading, till the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I hope you're all liking Gravity of the world. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Losing a lot of sleep and a bit of my sanity. But I don't want to let this sit on a back burner again. I sorry to everyone who had read this before I started back up again. I hadn't intended to put this or any of my stories on hiatus. To everyone who's read this story, thank you.

Now back to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Gabriel looked at his unconscious prize as he laid Toshiro on a large bed. As she laid there he had to admit that she was a beauty that was a rarity. Her rage had been especially beautiful. Her attacks reflexed that rage. He had to admit that she had given him somewhat a problem. But her eyes were lovely. Sapphire gems that gleamed with the fire of rage, a true desire to take his life. Her hatred towards him was so appealing that he almost wanted to kiss her. But he had thought that her lips would taste even more delicious with both her blood and tears moistening them. "I look forward to seeing your face in agony and those lovely tears that you're hiding Toshiro." He whispered into her ear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Toshiro entered Shinou Temple. She hadn't had the chance to pay her respects when she had entered into Yuuri's service. So it had come as a surprise when she had been summoned to see Shinou Heika. She didn't feel comfortable as she had entered the temple. Being formerly a male, entering an all-female establishment had slightly disturbed her. One of the female soldiers had escorted her to the hall of oracle where Ulrike and Shinou were waiting for her. "I've come as ordered." She said before entering the hall._

_Shinou smiled at Toshiro. "So we finally meet Toshiro Kanazaki. How have you adapted to being here in Shin Makoku?" he asked._

_Toshiro dropped to one knee. "I understand Yuuri's love for this country and I love it here just as much as he does. The people are so kind. I'm so grateful for the chance to serve Yuuri and be any help to make Shin Makoku as beautiful as it can be." She said. A small smile graced her face. "Although I'm not too thrilled about being a female, I was born male and I'm not thrill with being female."_

"_Ah, but you are a beautiful lady Toshiro, but I guess I can understand why you would feel that way. Being one and then another could be trifling. You shall have even hard misfortunes…" Shinou said. He seemed worried._

"_I'm sorry. I don't understand." Toshiro said as she cocked her head to the side. As she stared into Shinou's blue eyes. She began to feel drowsy. Her body stood awake, but not conscious._

_Shinou placed a hand on Toshiro's head. "I'm sorry to do this to you. It may have started out to entertain this boredom I have, but it seems I've caused Yuuri even more trouble."_

"_Heika?" Ulrike asked as she stared at Shinou._

"_It'll be alright Ulrike. I'm just going to give Toshiro a gift to help her. Hopefully this is just an unnecessary precaution. "_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toshiro sat up. She looked around to see many cells filled with young girls and boys. All were terrified and clung to each other. She herself was in a large bed surrounded by the cells. Her wrists and neck were shackled to the bed. She tugged for a good minute. "Damnit!" she cursed as she slumped. She decided to turn her attention to the youth. "Is everyone alright? Any injuries?" she asked. The youth murmurs answered her. She sighed heavily. She had been grateful. No one had been harmed. "That's good to hear."

"Why do you care? You're the one in the nice bed, while we're all shoved in these cells?" a male voice shouted.

Toshiro turned. "It's not like I was put here because I wanted to!" she snapped. She wanted to smack the boy. Realizing that it was in frustration, she instead smacked herself. "I'd much rather be in a cell with all of you than here. This is to prove how useless I truly am in the fact I can't help in anyway even if that was I want to do."

"I see you've woken up." A voice said. Gabriel appeared before Toshiro and the youth in the cells. He walked up her. He grabbed her chin. Their eyes met. Gold and blue. The very air around the two seemed to get colder. Toshiro did nothing but frown at the man. "I see you've reigned in your rage. That's a shame. I was hoping to have another taste of it before the second part of the ceremony started, but alas that will wait."

"_I leave this gift should it be needed."_ A voice resounded in Toshiro's mind. She could feel her consciousness slipping. _"Sleep."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gabriel wasn't surprised when Toshiro's eyes had lost their life. He pulled a vial filled with a blue liquid in it. "Since the first of the ceremony was fulfilled in Nami, I supposed I should start the second part of the ceremony." He said as popped the bottle and forced the contents of the bottle down her throat. He unlocked her shackles and tossed her over his shoulder. The youth started protesting, demanding that he not touch her. He just smiled. "You'll see her again." He said

He moved through the corridors of the lair till he came to a large chamber. He placed Toshiro on a large alter that was in the middle of the room. He brushed her hair out of her opened eyes. His hands moved to undo the buttons of her shirt. Her skin started to redden as the heat rose off her body. He smiled. "I'm going to be looking forward to this." He whispered before taking off his shirt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conrad pushed his horse as he, Gwendal, Jozak, Gegenhuber, and Alford followed Toshiro's captors. The man didn't do anything to hide himself. It was like he was taunting them. His grip on the reigns had tightened. He had to find Yuuri's friend. He didn't want to see his king and lover saddened. Even more so she had befriended many in the castle, even Gwendal. He had been surprised for find his brother's eyes tended to follow girl whenever she was around. He had always thought that Anissina would win the disgruntled man's affection.

A voice on the wind caused the horses to stop. "Weller-kyo, what's this voice?" Alford asked as he looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. It was a song. The voice was singing. Conrad's eyes widened as he listened. He couldn't have been sure but the voice was familiar. A melody also accompanied the voice. It sounded like a guitar. I was a sad melody.  
"Captain!" Jozak shouted as he saw something that caused everyone's blood to run cold. A ghost had appeared. She twirled around, hiding her identity. All the while beckoning the group. Tears fell from her shadow covered eyes as the wind swirled around them. It became intense. As the words to a language no one understood soon joined the melody. The voice became more noticeable. The voice was Toshiro's.  
The wind became unbearable as an incredibly bright light joined in. Suddenly everyone wasn't in a hill filled area, but a mountainous area. An entrance to a cave was just to the east of them. The ghost pointed the cave as the melody and singing stopped. "Please hurry. She or shall I say myself needs you to save us and the youth that are trapped here. Please before something horrible happens. They mustn't awaken." The ghost said. It was Toshiro. Tears ran freely.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gwendal followed his brother as the group and slit up to find both Toshiro and the kidnapped young people. Something didn't sit well in his stomach. The villagers and the young hero: Alford had said that the man: Gabriel had said that the white haired Mazoku was needed for a prophecy. What sort of prophecy did these people need her for? Too many questions needed answer.

"Gwendal everything will be fine. Toshiro won't let herself die. She'd never leave Heika behind." Conrad said as he led them through the corridors. The two couldn't shake the ominous feeling they both had. Both had their hands on their swords.

Soon Conrad and Gwendal came to an intersection of corridors. Looking that chose of paths they could take and the urgency, the two had thought to slit up with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi started to hum in its sheath, which rested on Conrad's back. Gwendal's blue eyes stared intently as he unsheathed the blade. "What sort of blade is this?" he asked.

Conrad watched as the blade forcefully pointed to the right. "I believe that the legend to it was that it belonged to a god that slayed an eight headed snake. A divine sword of protection. I could be wrong though." He said as the two then moved down the right hallway. They followed this pattern several times before the blade seemed to sing.

As they came to a door, murmuring could be heard. It was a man's voice. It seemed rather cruel. They moved to either side of the door and peered in. brown and blue eyes widened in both shock and anger. In the room was a underdress man with long blood red hair stood. He looked down at Toshiro who laid on a alter naked and unresponsive. Her eyes seemed void of any life.

_*I didn't want this! I wanted to give this to my precious! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!*_ A voice echoed through Gwendal mind. The voice was sad, ashamed, and angry. It's was Toshiro's thoughts. He looked at the sword in his hand. Since she was the blades owner and it was divine it seemed that her thoughts and feelings were connected to it. He could hear her cries even though she herself didn't respond at all.

"You're innocence was even more than I had imagined it would be." The man said as he touched Toshiro's hair. He soon yanked her up by her hair, lifting her exposed body up to stare at her in her lifeless eyes. "It's a shame though that you're soul vacated your body. We can't fulfill the last part of the ceremony without your soul. A soulless blood sacrifice won't be enough with the lives of the children we've collected." He said as he released her hair.

"What he did is unforgivable." Gwendal whispered. His grip on Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi tightened. The blade hummed in agreement with his anger. It wanted to slay the one who had defiled its master. He entered the room. "I cannot forgive this." He said louder.

The man turned and watched as Gwendal and Conrad entered the room. He turned. "I see Conrart Weller and Gwendal von Voltaire have joined us Toshiro. They can see you in this glorious state you're in." he said with a sneer.

_*NO!*_ Toshiro's voice screamed out. Gwendal couldn't take the sorrow anymore. He could almost feel Toshiro's pain. Even though he had never wielded a katana before, he lunged at the man.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri sighed as he worked on his paperwork. It just seemed to keep coming. Now he had an idea of what he had put both Gwendal and Gunter when he had either was back on Earth or ran off trying to avoid said work. He felt bad about that. The sun had set as he had finished the day's work.

"YUURI!" Greta called out as she ran up him. She threw her arms around her adopted father's waist. "Is your work done?" she asked.

Yuuri hugged her back. "Yes, I'm done for now Greta." He said as he moved as that he could hold hands with her. He smiled happily as they walked through Blood Pledge Castle. "Let's go join Celi-sama and the others. Dinner should be ready soon." He said.

"Yah!" Greta said gleefully as she tugged Yuuri.

The two walked through the halls. It was quiet since Conrad and Gwendal had left. Yuuri had felt lonely. Since Wolfram had broken off their engagement he had slept in a separate room, Greta had slept with the blonde. This left the double black alone in his room since his knight had left. As they passed Gunter's office they could hear voices. "Why haven't they returned? It shouldn't have been too difficult with Toshiro being there." It was Wolfram. Yuuri looked into the office and saw Celi-sama, Gunter, Wolfram, Anissina, and Murata. They looked like they were in the middle of a serious discussion.

"It's far more complicated than that Wolfram. They need Toshiro for their plans. They'll go to great lengths to get her." Murata said as he pushed up his glasses. He seemed nervous about something.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked as he entered the room. His black eyes firmly on his friend. He didn't understand what was going on. "What's so important about sempai?" he asked

"It's because she's a pure white haired Mazoku. Female's with white hair are almost as rare." Shinou said as he appeared on Murata's shoulder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Toshiro didn't know what was happening. She didn't know why she could see herself and Gabriel. Or why she stood next to Conrad. She could feel anger that wasn't hers. She saw that Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was in her hands. But they weren't her hands. They were von Voltaire's hands. She was in Gwendal's body. "Why am I in von Voltaire-kyo's body? The last thing I remember was glaring at him before I woke up here." She thought as she watched the man attack Gabriel. _

_Gwendal's moves with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi were so clumsy and unrefined. He didn't know how to wield a katana. "Not like that. You'll hurt yourself if you keep up with the lunges." She shouted. She wished she could fight Gabriel instead. She knew how to wield the blade better. She had no doubt that he was good with a blade. He was Conrad's older brother, but katanas were different from swords. Gwendal's grip changed then. Both hands on the hilt. He took a basic stance. He held himself gracefully. He waited for an opening. _

_Gabriel's gold eyes watched the movements a he stared at the two. A smile formed on his face. "I see. I was wondering where you had run off to. Since I can't do anything till you've awoken, I'll take my leave. Just remember, we of the Shin love you maiden of white." He said as he faded into darkness._

"_WAIT!" Gwendal shouted as he chased after the now gone man._

"_Gwendal!" Conrad called out to his brother._

_Toshiro watched. She was upset that she couldn't do anything. She felt sick at the mere thought of returning love to that bastard: Gabriel. She didn't want his love. She watched as Gwendal's grip on Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi tightened. She could hear him grinding his teeth. "Gwendal-san?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Several days later, the group returned to Blood Pledge Castle. The youth had all been gathered and escorted to their homes. Yuuri ran up to Conrad and Gwendal, who carried her gently. She wore his green long overcoat as she slept on. She seemed more like she was dead than asleep. "Conrad!" he called out.

"Heika, we've returned, well almost all of us have returned. " Conrad said as he looked at Toshiro. "Toshiro hasn't regained consciousness a lot since we found her."

Gwendal looked at Yuuri and then headed towards the castle. "I'll take her to Giesela. Maybe she'll be able to do something. I'm worried about something that man had said." He said as his frown deepened. He seemed like he wanted to kill someone.

"She'll wake up soon. Shinou had apparently made it to where her soul would leave her body if it was in danger. The Shin needs her soul along with her blood split for the last part of their sinister ceremony." Murata said as he joined the group. He took Toshiro's sword from Jozak. He brought it to Gwendal. "She's safely in here. She'll return soon. Just keep this by her side von Voltaire-kyo. Also stay by her side. She'll need reassurance." He said. He knew something.

Gwendal nodded as he took his leave with Toshiro in his arms.

Yuuri watched as Gwendal left before he turned to Conrad, a large smile formed on his face. "I missed you." He said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed him. He had been worried about kissing Conrad in public, but he had missed his lover deeply.

Conrad had been taken aback by Yuuri's boldness, but quickly returned the kiss. As the two separated, he smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving your side Heika."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gwendal sat at Toshiro's bedside. He had done what the Soukoku Daikenja and stayed by her side. He watched while he knitted how color started to return to her skin and started sweating profusely. She thrashed around. Her hands gripping her sheets and shirt. He could tell that her soul had returned. He had been slightly worried as she still hadn't woken up. Giesela said that there hadn't been anything wrong with her. But something just didn't sit right with him. Her body temperature kept fluctuating.

Blue eyes fluttered opened. Toshiro looked around before focusing on Gwendal. "Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was horse from the lack of use over the last several days. She rubbed her throat as if trying to get rid of the feeling.

Gwendal moved, gently moving Toshiro into a sitting position with his body helping her stay upright. He then grabbed a glass of water that had been sitting on the table next to the bed. "Drink. You've been asleep for over a week." He said as he raised the cup to her lips.

Toshiro drank the water slowly. Her eyes focused on the cup, since she didn't seem to have the strength. After several sips she finished the water. She waited till Gwendal had put the cup back on the table. "Why did you save me?" she asked. Her gaze on her clinched hands. She seemed angry.

"What do you remember?" Gwendal asked. He didn't move. He felt that if he moved that he'd never help her. He rested his hands on either side of her to show that she'd be in control of everything going on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toshiro looked at her hands. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk about what little she knew, especially with Gwendal. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered. She grabbed the sheets of the bed.

Gwendal took one of her hands into his. "So you do know what happened." He said. Toshiro turned and looked at the older man. He had used reverse psychology on her. "You don't have to talk about it, but know that I'm here to listen." He said.

Toshiro's body began to quake, under the weight of the knowledge of the fact she had been raped. Tears ran down her face as her body shook. Her voice got stuck in her throat as she curled up into a ball and let out a blood-curdling scream. She thrashed about as Gwendal held her in his arms. She didn't want to admit that it had happened. She didn't want it to of happened. "WWWHHHYYY!" she screamed as she found herself crying in Gwendal's shoulder. The door to Toshiro's room slammed opened. Yuuri and company at the entryway. Eyes widened as she sobbed in Gwendal's arms. She clung to him. She didn't hear the words being exchanged as she buried her face in his shoulder. She wanted to forget.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Murmurs followed Gabriel as he walked into a large audience chamber. The room was filled with Shin. All stared at the man. He walked slowly up to a throne, where a regal man sat. He seemed rather distant towards those around him. He dropped to a knee in front of the man on who sat on the throne. "I, Gabriel Thanatos have returned my master." He said as he bowed his head.

The man: the master stared at Gabriel with bored eyes. "Where is the maiden of white?" he demanded.

Gabriel didn't look up. "She is back in the hands of the Mazoku, my master. The sacrifice of Rage and the sacrifice of Innocence have been completed. Unfortunately, Shinou had foreseen this. He had made it so her soul left her body before the sacrifice of Blood could be finished."

The room erupted in noise. Disapproval filled the air. Soon shouted of disapproval followed. The master looked at the audience both he and Gabriel had. He raised his left foot slightly before bringing it back down. A loud stomp silenced the crowd. "ENOUGH!" he said. His dark eyes stared intently at the kneeled man before him. "Well done Gabriel. When the time comes, you shall be allowed the first blood of the maiden and Maoh." He said

Gabriel raised his head. "I thank you my master." He said with a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gwendal woke with a kink in his back from sitting up and consoling Toshiro. They had talked after her tears slowed. She had told him about her out of body experience and being in his body. He hadn't like that she had been in his body and criticizing his swordsman skills. He sighed as he looked down at the sleeping woman. She seemed rather peaceful considering the day before. "I wonder how long it will be before a real smile with reappear on her face." He thought as he smoothed away her bedhead.

Toshiro stirred as she started waking up. Her eyes opened as she moved to sit up .she looked at Gwendal. She frowned sadly. "I'm sorry for making you stay with me von Voltaire-kyo." She whispered as she moved away from him. Her shirt had fallen off of one shoulder revealing her bruised shoulder. It was disturbing to see that bastard's kiss marks on her pale skin.

Gwendal moved his hand to cover her shoulder back up. "It's alright Toshiro. I don't mind. I just want to help." He said as he moved to stretch his limbs. Joints cracked from the stretching. He looked over his shoulder back at Toshiro. "Also drop the formalities with me. Gwendal is just fine, von Voltaire-kyo is a mouthful." He said with a smirk.

Toshiro looked at Gwendal before she broke down laughing. She curled up, holding her sides. "I can never tell what you're thinking. It always bugged me before. I give up." She said as she started laughing harder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri yawned as he walked through the halls with Conrad. Both made their way to meet with everyone for breakfast. It'd be the first meal together since before the kidnappings. He was a little worried about Toshiro. She didn't seem herself. He'd never seen the older teen cry before. It made his skin crawl at the sight. He wanted to punish whoever did that to her. "You won't tell me what happened will you Conrad?" he asked.

Conrad looked down at Yuuri. "It's not my place to tell you want happened. When Toshiro's ready, I'm sure she'll talk to you about it Yuuri. Just give her some time." He said with a sad smile. What ever happened was bad.

As the two entered the main dining room, they saw Toshiro surrounded by everyone. She was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "Why am I burning up? My skin feels like its crawling!" she shouted as she tugged at her collar. Her pupils were dilated. Murata and Giesela checked her out while everyone stood back and waited. They watched as she shoved the younger teen away. She seemed scared by something. "Damnit! I DON'T WANT THIS!" she shouted as she dashed out the room.

Yuuri watched as she ran. He turned to his friend. "What's wrong Murata? What's happening to sempai this time?" he asked.

Murata turned away from his friend. "She's been given a very dangerous drug. The Shin created it long ago. It's a drug that can only be cured if the person who was given it has complete trust with another person."

"What do you mean by that Geika?" Jozak asked. He was good friends with Toshiro.

"It's an aphrodisiac."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The room went quiet, like the calm before a storm. Yuuri couldn't take the information and passed out. Conrad passed out as he dropped, Gunter started spazzing as his daughter tended to the unconscious Maoh, and Gwendal rubbed his brow. Murata rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured Shibuya would pass out. Weller-kyo you really should talk or help him with that." He said.

Conrad smiled. "That's for Yuuri to decide when we'll go any further Geika. I want him to be completely comfortable before we go any further." He said as he moved Yuuri's sleeping body.

"What do you mean by a drug that can only be cured if the person who was given it has complete trust with another person?" Gwendal asked. He had seemed rather agitated.

"It's a delicate situation. The aphrodisiac is a special type. It's only remedy is with someone of complete and utter trust. Unfortunately that trust has to go both ways." Murata said as he turned to look out the window. He seemed very uncomfortable. "The reason it's only now become evident because of Shinou's 'gift' held the effects back till now. It's been building. If it's not dealt with Toshiro will unfortunately die from both the buildup and the rapid increase body heat."

Gwendal and Jozak both walked towards the door. Both looked at each other. "I'll help Toshiro. We've spent a lot of time together. I trust her with my life." Jozak said as he glared at his boss. It was obvious that he wanted to help his friend.

Gwendal just stood there as Jozak in his face. He was kept his usual face. "I can understand why you would want Toshiro." He said. In that quick instant, before anyone could react the spy was on the floor. "The fact of the matter is Toshiro Kanazaki is my responsibility. I'll help her." He said as he stared down at the now unconscious spy. He then left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toshiro buried herself in her bed sheets. She had an incredibly time breathing as her body kept getting hotter. She grabbed the sheets, as she screwed her eyes shut. She cursed every god that she could think of, even Shinou. She thought she heard the door to room open. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"I won't." It was Gwendal who followed her. She heard his steps as he moved across the room. The bed dipped as he sat on the bed. He pulled the sheets from Toshiro. He looked at the tears streaming down her flush face. He ran a hand through her hair. "I can't and won't let you handle this alone. "He said. His voice was the gentlest and kindest she had ever heard it. His blue eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"Why does my body feel so hot? I feel horny as hell also." Toshiro said as her face turned bright red. She had felt so embarrassed about the fact she was talking about being horny. Ever since she had become female, hormones and the idea of fooling around took a seat on the back burner. Plus now that she had to deal with the rape, she had been turned off on the whole aspect of sex. "I don't want this Gwendal!" she said.

"If you don't do anything about this though, you'll die Toshiro." Gwendal said. He pulled Toshiro into his arms. The heat from his body only made hers hotter. He stared her in the eyes. "No one wants you to die. We're all worried. I'm worried. Let me help." He said as he touched her cheek.

Toshiro closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch. Her mind clouded by the heat from both her body and Gwendal's and the lust she was feeling. In that instant something in her snapped. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. She could taste the butter from the toast he had been eating before she had run out the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gwendal's eyes widened at Toshiro's boldness. He was astounded by the softness of her lips. He could feel her fingers in his hair tugging as she deepened the kiss. He returned the kiss in kind, his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head. His other arm snaked around her waist. Her weight caused them to fall backwards onto the bed. As she pulled away she smiled.

"I'm not innocent Gwendal." She said as she tugged at his jacket. She smiled as she pulled at his coat and shirt, her eyes roamed over his exposed skin. "I have to say you've got the best body over anyone I've spent time with. Even better than mine as a guy." She whispered, peppering his shoulder with kisses.

Gwendal's mind spun at her words. He had figured that she had been a playboy during her time on Earth and how she had interacted with Jozak. As either gender: Toshiro Kanazaki was a person who screamed sexuality. He pushed that thought out of his head as he gently pushed her up and moved his hands to her shirt. He couldn't help but stare at her. "Beautiful." He thought out loud.

Toshiro's eyes looked into his. "You think so?" she asked. Her cheeks flush as she rested her elbows on his chest, resting her chin on her hands. She seemed very uncomfortable about being told.

Gwendal wrapped his arms around her as he sat up. "You are one of the most beautiful women I know. Even my mother is jealous of you slightly. She wished her had your complexion." He said as his hands roamed up and down her back. She gasped as she arched her back. She dropped her head on his shoulder.

"More…" she whispered as her hands grasped at his back. Her fingers grabbed at his hair tie. Those fingers then grabbed at his hair. She smiled as she looked him in the eyes. She was scared "I'm a little scared." She whispered. Why wouldn't she? Being a virgin and raped while being out of her own body took a toll on her mind.

Gwendal looked Toshiro in the eyes. "I can't say that I know how you feel, but we'll get through this. I won't break the trust or hurt you." He said. He pushed her back so that she was on her back, her face and shoulder framed by her snow white hair. He leaned down and kissed her again. It was a reassuring kiss as he took control in the situation that was them. He quickly started peppering her shoulder with kisses and moved down to her left breast. Hands jumped to his hair, tugging as each kiss and lick caressed her. One hand caressed her side, while the other moved to her pants.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gwendal stared down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She had a smile on her face as she buried herself into his chest. He listened to her breathing and the mutterings of a language that he didn't know. After several hours and lots of movement, both the poison and energy left Toshiro. She had been just as passionate as she was in everything that she did. It amazed him by the amount of tenacity the girl had. He ran a hand through her hair. He felt attached to her for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had been in his head or the fact that he had slowly felt feelings for her. A knock at the door grabbed at Gwendal's attention. He grabbed the sheet covered their bare bodies. "You may enter." He said loud enough.

Conrad and Jozak entered the room. Both wore the look of concern on their faces and Jozak had a black eye gracing his rather handsome features. Both men's eyes took in the scene before them. Jozak just smiled. "I've never seen Shiro-chan so content before now." He said.

"I haven't seen you so content either Gwendal." Conrad said.

A small smile formed on Gwendal's face as he looked down at Toshiro. "I don't know why, but I feel calm around her."

Author's note: Thanks for the almost 550 hits. I'm thrilled with all the reads, it makes me happy. I also really hate sex scenes. I had wanted to write one for all of you, but alas it's just not in this crazy head of mine. I hope you enjoy. Any advice is welcomed. Please give any review but please no flaming to badly. Till later.


End file.
